I have you, you have me
by I'mJustACrazyGirl
Summary: Kurt y Santana son demasiado fabulosos como para llorar por amor. Kurtana!Friendship. Menciones de Brittana. Nada me pertenece :P


**Bueno. Primero, pronto actualizare Meeting Time y Tiempo de espera. Es que no he estado escribiendo estos días.**

**Ahora. Este fic participa en el reto "Citas Célebres" del foro "Historias por contar". Les recomiendo ir ;)**

**Mi frase es "La soledad es muy hermosa... cuando se tiene alguien a quien decírselo." De Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer. Salió mas cómico de que lo que yo quería pero boooa. **

**Disfruten :3**

* * *

Kurt se levantó de la cama con un suspiro. Buscó su toalla y se entró a bañar. Cuando salió veinte minutos más tarde, se vistió y peinó y fue a la cocina donde Carole se encontraba preparando el desayuno.

"Hola Carole" dijo besando la mejilla de su madrastra.

"Buenos días cariño" respondió la mujer con una sonrisa y acercándose con la sartén para dejar un poco de huevo revuelto en su plato. El castaño tomó su vaso con jugo de naranja y tomó un sorbo cuando vio a su padre aparecer.

El hombre se acercó a él y lo palmeó en la espalda antes de acercarse a su esposa y darle un beso en los labios.

Los tres se sentaron en un silencio cómodo y comenzaron a comer. Kurt escuchó fuertes pasos bajando por las escaleras y se dio vuelta para ver a Finn, quien estaba saltando en un pie mientras se ponía su zapatilla.

"Kurt, hoy no te acompañare a la escuela, yo… tengo hablar con la entrenadora Beiste" dijo el chico torpemente antes de salir corriendo por la puerta. Burt lo miró divertido y Carole rodó los ojos, era más que obvio que se juntaría con Rachel o Quinn, no estaba seguro cual de las dos era esta semana.

"Okay…" murmuró el castaño para sí mismo. Su padre lo miró con las cejas fruncidas pero él solo lo miró con una sonrisa cansada.

Cuando terminó de desayunar se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió al hall de entrada para buscar su abrigo. Sintió una mano en su hombro y se dio vuelta para ver a su padre.

"¿Qué sucede chico?" preguntó preocupado.

"Nada."

"A mí no me parece nada. No has sonreído en toda la mañana"

"Claro que sí" se defendió. Burt rodó los ojos.

"Por favor, eso difícilmente se le puede llamar sonrisa. Mira chico, seré viejo pero no estúpido, puedo darme cuenta cuando mi hijo me está mintiendo".

Kurt suspiró y miró para otro lado mientras se mordía el labio. "Estoy cansado de estar solo" susurró después de unos segundos.

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Tienes problemas con alguno de tus amigos?"

"No papá, no me refiero a eso. Mercedes esta con Sam, Tina con Mike, Artie con Brittany, Finn no se decide entre Rachel o Quinn. Todos en el coro tienen a alguien. Tú tienes a Carole y yo… no tengo a nadie"

El hombre lo miró triste. "Kurt, ya hablamos de esto. Tienes que acostumbrarte a estar solo por un tiempo, por lo menos hasta que salgas de Ohio. Hasta que no llegues a Nueva York hay una gran posibilidad de que estés solo y vas a tener que aceptarlo con la frente en alto y sacarle el mayor provecho posible"

"¡Ya lo sé!" gritó el ojiazul y su padre lo miró sorprendido de que levantara la voz. "Ya lo sé…" volvió a repetir, un poco más bajo esta vez. "Pero no hace que duela menos" dijo con los ojos brillosos por las lagrimas que estaban por escapar.

"Kurt…"

El castaño negó con la cabeza y se limpió una lágrima con el borde de la manga. "Tengo que irme, llegaré tarde"

Salió de su casa y se dirigió a su Navegador. Dejó su bolso en el asiento de acompañante y comenzó su rumbo camino a la escuela.

Fue a cada una de sus clases con una sonrisa en el rostro. No importaba que tan mal se sintiera por dentro, no lo demostraría.

Cuando vio que era la hora del Club Glee, caminó hasta el salón y se sentó en una de las sillas del fondo. Su vista nunca abandonó la silla hasta que legó para poder evitar ver todos sus amigos abrazando, besando o riendo con sus parejas.

"Me dan asco" comentó Santana sentándose a su lado.

El ojiazul se encogió de hombros. "Déjalos ser"

La latina lo miró con una ceja levantada y rió entre dientes. "Por favor, ambos sabemos que quieres encerrarlos en una caja y mandarlos lo más lejos posible."

"¡Claro que no!" gritó y bajó un poco la voz cuando sus amigos voltearon para verlos extrañados. "Bueno, tal vez pero no voy a arruinarles su felicidad"

"¿Y ellos pueden refregarnos en la cara la suya?" preguntó Santana viendo un punto fijo. Kurt siguió su mirada y vio que la latina se refería más a Brittany y Artie que al resto del club.

"Sabes que ella estará con él hasta que se aburra, ¿verdad?"

"Si, lo sé pero no sé porque se fue con él desde un principio"

"Quiere experimentar, nada más. En poco tiempo volverá a tus brazos" aseguró con una sonrisa.

"¿Y tú que mierda sabes? Nunca estuviste en una relación" dijo la morena cruzándose de brazos.

El castaño la miró por unos segundos antes de tomar su bolso y salir del salón sin hacerle caso a los gritos de sus amigos o el señor Schue.

"Santana, ¿Qué le dijiste?" preguntó el profesor mirándola.

"¿Por qué supone que hice algo?" preguntó levantándose de su silla. Después de un minuto rodó los ojos y salió del salón en busca del castaño.

La latina buscó en cada salón vacio que veía, en el baño de chicas, en el vestidor y nada. Estaba por regresar al salón cuando pasó por las puertas del auditorio y vio a su amigo parado en el medio del escenario, caminando de un lado para el otro.

Con un suspiro entró al auditorio y comenzó a caminar entre las sillas con dirección al escenario.

"Deberías dejar de juntarte con Berry, se te está pegando lo _Drama Queen_" dijo guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de su campera de Cheerio cuando llegó al escenario.

"Como si la necesitara para serlo" respondió rodando los ojos.

La latina rió entre dientes y subió por las escaleras para estar al lado de su amigo. "¿Por qué estas tan perseguido con lo de las relaciones?"

El castaño se sentó en el borde del escenario y miró a su amiga. "¿Vos sabes lo que se siente besar a la persona que amas?"

"Si."

"¿Tu sabes lo que se siente hacer sonreír a la persona que amas?"

"Si." Dijo la latina con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

"¿Sabes lo que se siente estar triste después de una pelea?"

"Si"

"Bueno, yo no. Mientras el resto de la gente a esta edad ya se ha enamorado por lo menos una vez yo ni siquiera di un beso que cuente" suspiró el castaño mirando la pared del fondo de la habitación.

Santana se sentó a su lado. "¿Qué cuente?"

"Larga historia"

La latina asintió y los quedaron en silencio por unos minutos. "Sabes que encontraras a alguien que te ame, ¿verdad?"

Kurt volvió a suspirar. "Espero que tengas razón"

"Por supuesto que la tengo, soy Santana López" dijo seria.

El ojiazul rio y chocó su hombro con el de su amiga. "¿Sabes que Brittany te ama?"

"Espero que tengas razón"

"Por supuesto que la tengo, soy Kurt Hummel" imitó las palabras de la latina.

Santana rodó los ojos y se paró. "Vamos, somos jóvenes, hermosos y calientes. No podemos llorar por amor, somos demasiado fabulosos" dijo extendiéndole la mano. "Tú me tienes a mí y yo a ti, no necesitamos mas"

El castaño le tomó la mano y se paró. "Muy bien. ¿Qué hacemos entonces señorita López?"

"¿Emborracharnos?"

"¿A esto hora de la mañana?" preguntó Kurt con los ojos abiertos.

"Si, porque no" respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Kurt se le quedó mirando por unos minutos antes de encogerse de hombros. "Ya fue. ¿Tu auto o el mío?"

"El tuyo, no voy a dejar que vomites en mis asientos."

"¡Una vez fue! ¡Una!"

Santana rio y enganchó su brazo con el del castaño. "Lo que tu digas Porcelana"

"Perra"

"Diva"

"Y a mucha honra, muchas gracias."

La latina negó con la cabeza. "De ahora en mas no te juntas más con Aretha y Manos de hombre" dijo mientras llegaban al Navegador de Kurt.

"Vamos a Scandals" dijo la morena.

"¿Disculpa?"

"Bar gay. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor encontramos al amor de nuestras vidas"

Kurt rodó los ojos y salió del estacionamiento. "Scandals será"

Condujeron por cinco minutos antes de que Santana pidiera que se detuvieran.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Conduces como mi abuela. Yo manejo"

"¿Qué? ¡No! Nadie conduce mi bebé excepto yo." Gritó abrazando el volante.

**-Cinco minutos después-**

"Te odio" murmuró el castaño desde el asiento de acompañante.

"También te amo" dijo con una gran sonrisa la latina mientras pisaba el acelerador.


End file.
